


Inevitable

by Omicheese



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Break Up, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicheese/pseuds/Omicheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I broke up with Tezuka today."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

“You did _what?_ ”

Mizuki looked up. Yuuta shooed him off.

“I broke up with Tezuka today,” his brother repeated. Even over the phone, he didn’t even sound remotely upset.

That didn’t help. In fact, that kind of made it worse. “But— _why?_ ”

“It wasn’t interesting anymore.”

“You— _seriously?_ ” Yuuta sat down. He was starting to feel sick. “What’d he say?”

“He said that was fine, and I left.”

“You’re kidding.” He _had_ to be. “You just _left_ , without giving him an explanation or _anything?_ ”

“Yuuta, I told him why I was leaving, and he said it was fine.”

Yuuta took a deep breath. “Aniki, you probably just broke Tezuka-san’s heart.”

“Oh, I don’t think so.” It was the same tone of voice someone would use to talk about the weather.

It was too much. “Aniki, you have to go back and at least _talk_ to him.”

“What for?”

“You’ve been together for the last, what, ten years!”

“So?”

“So he’s been in love with you for ages!” It was so obvious! Yuuta could understand it if they were having problems—how could anyone spend that much time with his brother and _not_ have problems?—but it was like Shuusuke didn’t even know what ‘relationship’ _meant_. “You can’t just leave him at the drop of a hat because you suddenly feel like it!”

“Did what I think just happened just happen?” Mizuki whispered. Yuuta shooed him away again. He could _not_ deal with this right now.

“Who’s that with you?” his brother accused.

“Don’t you go changing the subject on me!” Yuuta snapped. Why wasn’t his brother taking this seriously? “Tezuka-san is in love with you, Aniki. He _trusted_ you, probably more than anybody.”

“Oh, I don’t think so. That would have been Oishi, wouldn’t it?”

“No, it was you! _Try_ to understand this!” How was Yuuta supposed to explain this? It shouldn’t even need explaining! This was Social Interaction 101, here! “He lived with you, he let himself be vulnerable around you—do you even realize how guarded that guy is around people?”

“Yuuta, it’s _Tezuka_. Of course he’s guarded, or else it wouldn’t have taken me so long to figure him out.”

“But he _let_ you figure him out! That’s the point!” If anyone should know how emotionally fragile Tezuka was, it should be his brother. Shuusuke should know better than to do something this hurtful. Shouldn’t he? “He might never trust another person ever again, do you realize that?”

“I don’t see why you care so much about Tezuka anyway. You were never interested in him. Aren’t you still dating that one person?”

“I care about Tezuka because he’s practically been my brother-in-law for the last ten years! That’s a really long time to stay with a person, and it kind of implies that it’s permanent!”

“I don’t see why I should have to stay with Tezuka when he’s not interesting anymore, and I don’t know why you’re yelling at me, Yuuta.”

“Do—do you have any sense of sympathy at all?” He had no idea. Shuusuke honestly had no idea. Yuuta’s older brother, whom he had looked up to his entire life, the _genius_ , couldn’t think of his own boyfriend as a human being. The worst part was how easy it was to believe. “Why am I even asking this. Of course you don’t.”

“Yuuta.”

“Look, I—“ Yuuta cut himself off, not even sure what he was going to say. He took a deep breath and gave it one last try. “Are you going to go back and at least _talk_ to Tezuka-san about this?” He already knew the answer.

“He said it was fine, Yuuta. You’re overreacting.”

Yuuta ran his free hand over his face, pressing on his eyes. “I—I don’t have anything to say to you anymore. Have a good life, I guess.”

“It’s not like I’m breaking up with _you_ , Yuuta. Don’t be silly.”

“Just—bye, Aniki.”

“Ok, Yuuta. I love you.”

And he hung up.


End file.
